A Lost Shuichi
by HellRat
Summary: Shuichi is pushed out if Yuki's life with lies. Two years later and Yuki has found the singer in America, but Shu is not the same; he is colder and more mature. And to top it all of a man is trying to kill them. "What did you do Shuichi?" On hold.
1. Goodbye and Hello

Summery: Shuichi is pushed out if Yuki's life with lies. Two years later and Yuki has found the singer in America, but Shu is not the same; he is colder and more mature. Can Yuki get the old Shu back? Or will he lose his lover forever? And to top it all off a man is trying to kill them. "What did you do Shuichi?"

HellRat: Ok here is my new Gravitation fanfic. I hope you like it! This is the preface and the first chapter should be after it!

Shuichi: HellRat does not own Gravitation.

Preface

Two years ago

Shuichi threw his stuff into his bags tears streaming down his face. _'I'm sorry Yuki. I should have known. I shouldn't have gotten close to you. What was I thinking?'_

Yuki walked into the large apartment and took off his shoes. When he walked into the living room he noticed something odd. Shuichi hasn't come to great him. He walked into the bedroom to see Shuichi. (Still filling his suit case.) "Shuichi what are you doing?" He asked the pink haired singer.

"I'm leaving." He closed the suit case and turned to Yuki to show him his tear stained face. "Please be happy. I love you and I always will." He ran past Yuki and out the door. Yuki stared at the bed before walking over to Shuichi's closet to see it empty.

"It took him long enough." Came a voice from the door way. He turned to face his brother-in-law.

"What did you do Tohma?" Tohma smiled.

"Nothing. I'm not the one who made him leave." Tohma said calmly.

"You lying!" Tohma flinched at his yell.

"Maybe I am." With that Tohma left.

A week later of looking for Shuichi Yuki found out that Shuichi moved to America and would come to visit Japan for work. He tried to see Shuichi when he came back to Japan which was at least two times a month but he couldn't get in no matter what he did. Then he new he lost the only thing he had left.

HellRat: Now read the real first chapter!

Japan with Yuki

Present day.

Yuki stared at his computer screen trying to write but every time he tried his mind went back to Shuichi. He then started looking for the singer again. It had bean two years now but he still wouldn't stop looking. He didn't know why he wanted to find his ex-lover but he did. With a sigh he turned on the TV and looked threw channels until a news broadcast caught his eye. "That's right we have finely found out that Shindo Shuichi is living in Denver Colorado in America" Said a woman. Yuki's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"Why he is leaving there you may ask, we think its because that was the last place we thought we would find him." A news man said before Yuki turned off the TV. His search just got a hell of a lot easier. He picked up the phone to make arrangements to go to America.

(Two weeks later)

Yuki stood in front of what was said to be Shuichi's house. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door ringing the door bell when he got there. He heard foot steps before the unlocking of the door and then it was opened. Yuki's eyes widened at the sight. It was Shuichi but his hair went to his shoulder now, he was just a little shorter then Yuki now. But the part that scared Yuki was that Shuichi seemed less hyper and more like... Yuki himself. "Shuichi." Yuki missed saying the singer's name.

"Yuki?" Shuichi's eyes widened a little. Then his face was dark. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. It was hard to believe the pink haired singer he lived with two years ago and this cold dark boy ware the same.

"I came to talk to you. I've bean looking for you ever sense you left. But I couldn't get into the studio to see you." Yuki looked at the ground. "Please let me in." Shuichi glared at him but moved out of the way to let the blond in. Yuki walked into the living room. There was a couch on his left with a coffee table in front of it and two chairs on the same side the door was. On the side away from him off the living room was the dining room. In front of him was a staircase and to his right was a hallway.

"Go ahead and sit." Shuichi said his voice still very cold. Yuki walked over and sat on the couch.

"Your twenty now right?" Yuki asked the random question which was out of character.

"Yes." The boy said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Shuichi what ever Tohma told you…. It was a lie." Yuki said the words with his eyes closed. When he didn't get a response he continued. "I know he most be the reason you left. I'm sorry Shuichi."

"You shouldn't be sorry. Whats done is done we can't change it." Shuichi said. Yuki opened his eyes and looked at the singer. Shuichi stood from his spot. "How long will you be staying?"

"As long as it takes to get you to come back to Japan." Yuki stood as well.

Shuichi sighed. "Very well. You can stay here if you want." Shuichi walked up the stairs. Yuki's eyes ware wide at what Shuichi said, no HOW Shuichi said it. He never used a sentence like that it was like dyeing his hair black! It wasn't Shuichi! Yuki then knew he had two missions; One get the old Shuichi back and two get Shuichi to come home. He would stay as long as he needed to. He could write and send his books back to Japan. He would have to get a mail box some ware in boulder or something so no one would know where he was but he would do it. Why? Because whether he liked it or not he needed Shuichi to be with him.

He looked up as a door up stairs opened and Shuichi walked out. The upstairs from what he could see was just a hall way with a door on the right. The singer walked down the stairs and looked at Yuki. "So will you be staying her?" Yuki nodded. "Then come with me." He walked back up stairs Yuki at his heals. When they reached the top of the stairs Yuki saw the rest of it was three doors to his left. One was a bathroom and the others ware closed. Shuichi walked to the door on the left and opened it. "You can sleep here. Go ahead and get your things."

Yuki nodded and went down the stairs again and waked out to the rental car he had and pulled out his bags then took them to his room. Colorado was definitely different from New York. There ware almost no taxes, it was less busy and it was a beautiful place worth looking at. He set his things in the room then went to knock on what he thought to be Shuichi's room. He heard a 'Come in.' and opened the door. The room was nice; a queen sized bed was on his left with a few feet between it and the wall opposite of him. There was a large dresser on his right and a full length mirror. There was two doors closer to him on the left he assumed was a bathroom and closet. Then his eyes landed on Shuichi lying on his bed with a yellow note pad and pencil. "Can I help you Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"I wanted to know how you've bean for the past two years." Shuichi stopped writing and looked up at the blond with a face that said; 'What do you care?'

"Nothing really has happened. I write songs stay in my house and only leave to get food or to go visit Japan to work." Shuichi took a coffee cup off the night stand and drank out of it.

"Shu." Yuki whispered. Shuichi slammed the cup back onto the night stand and glared at Yuki.

"Don't call me that!" Yuki was token back. This was definitely not the Shuichi he knew, Shuichi never really glared not to mention a death glare like that. He never got angry like this. This Shuichi was too much like himself. It scared him.

"Shu..."

"Just go!"

"But."

"GO!"

Yuki walked out of the room. His life was going to be really hard while he tried to get Shuichi to come back... In more ways then one.

* * *

HellRat: The first chapter probably sucks but if you have read my other stories you should know. The first chapter always sucks.

Shuichi: Well we hope you like it!

Yuki: And HellRat's poll is and I quote 'which of my stories is your favorite?'

Shuichi: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fights and Visits

HellRat: Ok sorry it took so long, I've been focused On my other stories.

Shuichi: HellRat does not own Gravitation.

Yuki: She does own the story.

Shuichi: And HellRat is sorry if the chapter isn't good. Poor HellRat has a series case of writers block. If you have any ideas share them. Because if you don't HellRat will not be able to update because of the writers block.

HellRat: On with the chapter!

* * *

Yuki sat at the desk in his room writing. It had been almost a week sense Yuki came to live with Shuichi. Shuichi had helped him return the rental car a few days ago and he is using one of Shuichi's cars. He still didn't get the new Shuichi. It was like living with another him. Shuichi had changed into a Yuki. He was a little scared about it. Yuki stopped writing and looked around the room again. It was simple a bed, dresser desk, side table, and a closet. His thoughts went to Shuichi and how he would get him back before he turned into Yuki completely. He was then brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Yes." He said as he started to write more. Shuichi opened the door with the frown that Yuki was now used to. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"How long are you going to be here?" He asked as his glare deepened.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Yuki asked.

"No." Shuichi pushed off of the door.

"Then I'll stay until you come back to japan." Yuki continued to write.

"Well Hiro will be coming over in a few days to hear the new song." Shuichi turned to leave.

"Shuichi?" He turned back. "Why did you leave?"

"Tohma told me you wanted me gone." Yuki stood and looked at Shuichi.

"That's what he said? There has to be something else that made you leave. And how could you believe that?" Shuichi glared at Yuki and Yuki felt what he thought was impossible. Fear.

"With how you always acted plus what Tohma said it's no surprise I would believe him! And to answer your question yes there was another reason." Shuichi's jaw clinched.

"Why?" Yuki asked the question in vane. Shuichi left before he could be stopped. Yuki followed but Shuichi had gone down the stairs and in the door that was under the stairs. Yuki sighed. "This isn't going well."

(Two days later)

**DING DONG**

Shuichi walked down the stairs when he heard the door bell ring and opened the door to see Hiro on the other side. "Shuichi how are you?" The redhead asked as Shuichi let him in.

"I've bean better." Came the annoyed response.

"Whats wrong?" They headed for the door under the stairs.

"Yuki decided he would come and live with me." Shuichi said as he opened the door.

"Isn't that the same thing that you did?" Shuichi glared at Hiro. "Sorry. So where is he?"

"Up stairs."

8888888888888888

(With Yuki about three minutes later)

Yuki was writing when he heard music from down stairs. He stopped writing to listen but the lyrics had not started. He stood and opened the door then walked over to the stairs to listen when the lyrics started. (Sorry I'm using an American song but finding a good Japanese song then translating it would take to long. And I think the song is appropriate.)

The Rasmus Ghost Of Love

_I am near you_

_You don't see me_

_Can you feel me  
I'm closer than close_

_Does it hurt?  
Does it burn?  
Do you know  
What you've lost?  
Are you scared of the dark?_

_Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love_

_You are falling  
Down underneath  
You'll be crawling  
Lower than low_

_Can you sleep  
Can you breathe  
When you know  
What you've done?  
Tell me where will you run_

_Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love_

_You were flawless  
Cruel and thoughtless  
And all that you left of me  
Is the Ghost of love_

_I'm fading  
I'm barely breathing  
Can't hold on  
I'm dying  
I must be bleeding  
Won't be long_

_Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love_

The song ended and Yuki felt a pain in his heart. He new the song was about him and every lyric was right. He needed to change that. He heard the two coming up some stairs so he moved down into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He grabbed a coffee cup and poured the black substance in the cup. Then Shuichi and Hiro walked in and Yuki turned to face them. Hiro and Yuki glared for a minute before Yuki returned to his coffee. (A.N: Coffee!) "Yuki. Its bean awhile." Hiro said.

"Its bean two years to be exact." Yuki stared in front of him.

"We should catch up later. See ya Shuichi. I'm going back to the hotel room." Hiro ran out of the tense house. Shuichi glared at Yuki.

"I didn't think you would come out of hiding while he was here." Shuichi walked over and leaned against the counter.

"Hmm. I didn't know he was here." Yuki said dully before taking a sip of his Coffee.

"Lair. When we play you can hear it through the whole house." Shuichi stared at Yuki from the corner of his eye.

"Was that song about me?" Yuki asked. Shuichi looked forward.

"So what if it is?" Shuichi pushed off the counter and left the kitchen. Yuki went up the stairs and in his room to continue writing. The day went by faster when he was writing and sometimes it took his mind off things. A few hours later and the sun was already going down and he was feeling tired. He decided to go down stairs and get diner sense it was 7. But when he got down stairs he heard Shuichi on the phone.

"I can't meet you right know." He listened to the other person. "_He's _here. It wouldn't be smart." Yuki froze. "Please just be patient." Yuki took a step closer to the entrance of the kitchen. "Everything is ok. Its not like I have those feelings you wanted me to get rid of so bad." Yuki ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone out of Shuichi's hand and hung it up. "What are you doing?!"

"Who was that?" Yuki's eyes turned into the death glare he only had when Shuichi was in danger.

"Why would I tell you!?" Shuichi reached for the phone but Yuki grabbed his hand. Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of what you heard?"

"Shut up! I only came here because Tohma laid to you and I want you to come home! I'm not jealous I hove no reason to be!" Yuki tightened his hold on Shuichi's wrist.

"Then stop it!" Shuichi pulled at Yuki's hand.

"Who was that?!" Yuki just tightened his hold every time Shuichi tried to get loose.

"No one you should concern yourself with!" Shuichi returned Yuki's death glare at the same level.

"If it has to do with you I will concern myself with it!" Shuichi tried to pull his wrist from Yuki.

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"The same reason you never left my side before!" Shuichi's eyes widened and Yuki let him go. He turned away and left for his room. Shuichi stood there to stunned to move. He shook his head and went to the fridge to figure out what should be for diner. Yuki was catching on, soon he would know the truth... the other reason Shuichi left. Would he be angry or would he feel happy? However Shuichi had to get Yuki back in Japan for at least a week. 'I have to go back for a concert. Maybe then? No thats in two weeks. I'll be out of time by then.' Shuichi thought. He sighed. He hated that Yuki was here. After what Tohma said he never wanted to see the writer again. But now he was feeling a little happier with him around. 'Was this how Yuki felt around me? Did I really become Yuki?' Shuichi shook his head again and glared at the fridge before closing it.

"It doesn't matter." Shuichi said to himself. 'Yuki cares and wants me back. How am I going to tell _him_?' He thought. Shuichi's jaw clinched. 'I won't tell him. If I move back to Japan he'll know. I'll have to keep Yuki out of my life. So that man doesn't find out. He'd kill Yuki if he knew.'

(Else where after Shuichi hung up the phone.)

"Damn! That boy will learn the hard way what happens when you don't follow orders." The man smirked as he stared at a picture of Yuki and Shuichi.

"Hey boss!" Another man but younger walked in. "So why won't the pink haired kid see you?"

The first man pulled out another picture of Hiro. "His friend Hiro is staying with him he says."

"Really? Because I went to check on him and theres a blond staying with him." The younger said. The older man stood from his spot.

"What!" He through the picture to him. "Is that him?"

"Yes."

"That Shuichi! He's dead!"

* * *

HellRat: I'm sorry its so short but you all wanted an update! You guys tried to help me with my writers block but most of the ideas you gave me I can't use until later chapters!

Shuichi: A.K.A. Give HellRat more ideas for her next chapter!

Yuki: And vote on HellRat's poll. Again the poll has not changed.

HellRat: Please give me inspiration for the story!

Yuki: HellRat made a slideshow to the song used in this chapter.

HellRat: I'd give you the link but Fanfiction wont let me. If you look up Gravitation ghost of love on youtube you will find it. My youtube name is hellrat7346.

Shuichi: REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Sorry people

Sorry people. I was working on chapters for all of my stories but my computer crashed. So I have another one but all my files are on the crashed computer. So sorry if it takes awhile to update. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If I have to I'll rewrite the chapters. That's all.

~HellRat.


End file.
